


欧，阿米立卡

by lovenottears



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom
Genre: Gender Change, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenottears/pseuds/lovenottears
Summary: 假如Donald Trump突然变成女性会怎么样？
Relationships: Donald Trump/Joseph Biden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 001

001  
2020.11.09 23:30 华盛顿特区  
刚和梅拉尼娅签订离婚协议的 Donald Trump在白宫的床上辗转反侧的睡不着。  
“大不了我再宣布一次破产。赶紧重新计票，我不会输的，一定是民●主●党那帮人作弊了。我是不会输的”再这样的碎碎念中Donald Trump进入睡眠。  
2020.11.10 01:40 特拉华州  
Donald Trump睡觉不太老实碰到还有一个人在床上，以为是梅拉尼娅在离开之前要开个分手●炮。所以他就直接靠近旁边的人，快速的抱住并亲吻那个人的唇，同时用手快速的把那人的衣物从身上剥离。而旁边那个人也抱住了Donald Trump开始回应他的亲吻。  
忽然Donald Trump感到有些不对劲，这不是自己的妻子不前妻梅拉尼娅，这平坦坦的胸部明显是属于一个男人。Donald Trump觉得这个梦真的是有点不太美好，但就算是梦也要反抗一下子吧，所以他开始挣扎想要从这个噩梦中反回现实。Donald Trump这一挣扎让他和旁边的人有了更多的接触，胸部传来的触感让他感觉到自己好像多了点什么。这下子真的是个惊悚的梦了，Donald Trump觉得自己怎么还没有被吓醒实在是不可理喻。  
“反正是个梦，被睡也就被睡了”Donald Trump发现自己被那人吻的有点疼还没有醒过来也就破罐子破摔了，开始配合起旁边的那个人。  
缠绵在一起的二人，一丝不挂一如在伊甸园的亚当与夏娃。Donald Trump咬了旁边的人两口还在他的背上抓了好几道红色的印记。一轮过后，Donald Trump感觉到旁边的人进入了贤者时间也就挨着那人闭眼睡着期待自己能从这个噩梦中醒来。  
2020.11.10 05:30 特拉华州  
Donald Trump睁开眼睛期待自己可以重梦境中醒来，却发现自己还是在梦中，因为这根本不是自己的卧室。在看看旁边的人，Donald Trump直接给那人一巴掌，那人明显就是Joseph Biden那个要抢走自己总统位置的卑鄙的选举造假的人。  
被一巴掌抽醒的Joseph Biden看到眼前一丝不挂的女性发现昨天晚上做的春梦是现实也有点蒙。  
…………一阵沉默  
我一定还是在做梦，这是两个人现在共同的想法。  
几秒钟后，认识到自己还是全裸的Donald Trump把被子抢过来裹在自己身上。  
Joseph Biden打破沉默:你是怎么突破安保来到我的卧室的?（这安保漏洞真的是太大了，居然把一个来历不明的女人放进来了）  
“这么大的安保漏洞怎么可能发生，所以这一定是梦”Donald Trump说“所以现在我要做的就是再睡一觉看我能不能醒”说完就再次倒在床上。  
Joseph Biden看自己被无视还没有被子，11月的天气到底还是有点冷，反正也是个梦也不用讲什么绅士风度了，就去抢Donald Trump身上盖着的唯一的被子。  
2020.11.10 07:00 特拉华州  
Donald Trump倒在床上想两个人是怎么抢着抢着被子就又来了一●炮的。看到旁边正在贤者时间的Joseph Biden，Donald Trump暗自啐了一口，就你这身子骨你能熬过四年任期都费劲的还来竞选个什么总●统。  
俗话说川普推特治国，一天不发推特他就不舒服，就算是在梦里也要发推特。所以Donald Trump拿起手机发条推特。  
推文如下:  
我昨天离婚了，现在心情很不好。  
但是手机不是Donald Trump的，发推文的账号也不是他的，而是Joseph Biden的。  
于是半个小时后新闻网站头条都是:Joseph Biden昨日离婚。


	2. 002

002  
发完推特Donald Trump感觉一身轻松，但看到自己胸前多的两块肉又郁闷了起来，在瞟一眼那边正在贤者模式的某人直接内心跑过一万匹羊驼。但是Donald Trump想就算是做梦也不能在这待着吧，于是给伊万卡发一下定位来个人把自己接回去。  
但是现在Donald Trump没有衣服，所以就把Joseph Biden的衣服拿起来，掏了掏口袋嘟囔一句:怎么连一美分都没有。我都饿了，连买个三明治都不行。（你说银行卡，知道密码吗？）  
Donald Trump刚套上稍微短了一点的裤子，Joseph Biden的手机就疯狂地响起音量巨大的铃声。  
接起电话Joseph Biden就听到妻子的哭诉:“你要干什么直接说离婚。啊，你是不是脑子坏了要把你秘密情人扶正啊！Joseph我告诉你，我嫁给你这么多年你说离婚就离婚，我跟你没完。”  
……Joseph Biden一开始也没反应过来但听到离婚就赶紧反驳:Jill，我没有离婚的意思，我……  
“那推特是谁发的?别说你被盗号了……”  
“！”Joseph Biden感紧打开自己的推特看了一下，最后一条推文赫然写着:我昨天离婚了，现在心情很不好。同时Donald Trump才意识到自己刚刚不是用自己的账号发的推特。  
看发送时间是一分钟之前Joseph Biden就对着正在系上衣扣子的Donald Trump喊:“你干了什么啊？”  
“我以为那是我的推特才发的”  
一听到电话另一边有女人的声音Jill直接破防开始骂:“Joseph Biden，你和那个bitch就鬼混去吧。我和你没玩，你个混蛋。下次法庭见吧。”然后就挂了。  
Joseph Biden想和Jill解释一下都没有机会，想要打回去有用另外一个电话打来了，不用想就是来问自己关于离婚的事的，就直接挂断然后打开拒接，然后发一条推特说自己被盗号之前的消息不是自己发的。在看旁边那个把自己衣服穿上的女人，打算把人先按在床上在问她有什么企图。  
“你是谁，用我的推特发我离婚的消息有什么目的?”Joseph Biden问  
“你是老年痴呆吗？我不是过我以为那是我的推特账号吗？就你这记忆你还竞选总统”Donald Trump说“还有有吃的吗？我饿了。”  
“你能先把被子给我吗？我衣服你穿着呢，有点冷”没错现实很骨感，是Joseph Biden被反杀按在床上（毕竟快八十了）  
“……”Donald Trump有点不知道要继续说什么了就松开压着Joseph Biden的手然后把被子直接扔到Joseph Biden身上，然后拿起Joseph Biden的手机登上自己的推特账号再发一遍:我昨天离婚了，现在心情很不好。  
但是大部分媒体没信以为Donald Trump这是在调侃Joseph Biden，然后我今天离婚了成了今天各大脱口秀的段子。例如:我今天有事，我离婚了。正好我也今天离婚。  
Donald Trump在发完推特之后订了一份外卖披萨，在等披萨的时候就刷推特玩。反正得中午接自己的才能来。而Joseph Biden现在缩在床上像个被欺负的良家妇女，想出去没有衣服，把人叫进来就是捉奸现场再说酒店走廊又不是没有监控自己一出去后背上一堆抓痕就是媒体的证据。  
“我在做梦，在做梦”Joseph Biden在心里碎碎念，这一定是个梦。  
十分钟后啪的一声把Joseph Biden吓的直接一下子坐起来，瞄了一眼，自己的手机掉在地上，那个凭空出现的女人正在石化。所以他裹着被子下床把手机捡起来，看着是什么信息。  
BBC新闻:  
伊丽莎白女王，菲利普亲王突然重返二十岁，超半数英议员性别改变。  
马克龙变身花季少女，法国即将崛起?  
看到这样的新闻Joseph Biden更加确定了自己在做梦的想法，可是这个梦有点太过真实。但是Donald Trump在旁边的碎碎念让他认识到好像这不是个梦。  
以下是Donald Trump的碎碎念:这不是梦，不是梦，我真的变成个女的了，我tm居然还和Biden那个老年痴呆睡了。我的上帝啊！  
Joseph Biden就顺手用推特转了这两个新闻，还附带一句之前Putin说自己不是Donald Trump的丈夫的调侃。  
但是发这条推特也没改账号，所以新闻头条之后半个小时就是Donald Trump暗恋Putin，通俄门实锤


	3. 003

“啪”  
“你什么毛病？”捂着自己被抽的生疼脸的Joseph Biden大声说。  
“谁叫你摸我的”刚刚从石化状态恢复的Donald Trump反击。  
“我不是叫你从发呆的状态出来吗。”  
“那是你摸胸的理由吗？你个老色批！”  
“好像昨天晚上和今天早上都是你先主动的……”  
“Fuck，我要知道这不是梦我一定当时就把你杀了。你这个老年痴呆，我……”  
就这样Donald Trump骂了Joseph Biden十几分钟，期间Joseph Biden好几次要插嘴都被打断了，简直第一次辩论复刻版。等到Donald Trump骂到口渴Joseph Biden才有机会说话。  
“你是共●和●党的支持者这件事我不管，但是有人找你。几分钟发了快一百条信息，很烦的”  
Donald Trump一下子抢过手机开始翻信息:  
爸，你被盗号了吗？  
还是你被俄罗斯人绑架了。  
你要是还在就再发条推特，你那么大个人不再我们压不住消息啊！  
还有你要是真的是深柜，你早说啊！LGBT群体还能拉一波票啊！！！  
…………  
?Donald Trump怀着疑问打开推特然后看到最近的推文，底下评论一帮子组cp的:有和Putin的cp，有和彭斯的cp，最扯淡的还有和旁边那个老年痴呆的cp。翻了快五分钟推特后Donald Trump才反应过来这推特根本不是自己发的。  
Donald Trump直接靠着身高优势压着Joseph Biden说“你tm用我推特发了什么鬼玩意?怪不得你是最早提出同性结婚的参议员，你tm就是个深柜”还顺带着把手机直接往Joseph Biden脸上贴。  
看着推文边上那个黄毛脑袋Joseph Biden也明白之前自己也没换账号，但是眼前这个一米九细腰Dcup的妹子和那个大号熊孩子联系起来也太噩梦了。Joseph Biden觉得自己果然还是在做梦。把昨天晚上和今天一早和自己缠绵的妹子自动换成Donald Trump的样子，Joseph Biden感到自己胃部传来一阵阵痉挛想要吐一会缓一下。  
“你那是什么表情？”看到Joseph Biden一脸要死的表情Donald Trump直接把Joseph Biden怼到墙边（壁咚？），“被占便宜的是我好不好？我是被睡那个唉”  
“……”Joseph Biden一时不知道该说什么，“这有什么好争的？还有你能不能没事老扯被子，你是对别人裸体有什么爱好吗？”  
“那是它自己掉的，最好冻死你”Donald Trump还顺道瞄了一眼Joseph Biden下边，“你还没我大，我看你有意思吗？”  
“你现在也挺大的，胸那方面”  
“你还说你不是老色批，我……”  
咚，咚，咚，敲门声暂时打断屋里的剑拔弩张。“外卖，开门”（别问我送外卖的咋进来的）  
“裹上被子取外卖去”Donald Trump听到披萨到了就暂时把Joseph Biden松开让Joseph Biden去拿外卖。  
“你订的外卖我不去”  
“写的你名字，不去拿我就不给你被子，然后你就裸着见人”  
被裸体出镜威胁的Joseph Biden只好裹着被子去取外卖。  
“没事吃垃圾食品，你果然生活不健康，小心猝死”  
“你嫌垃圾食品就别吃”  
“是我拿进来的”  
“最后一块是我的，你放手”  
“你比我多吃了一块，这个应该是我的”  
“我花的钱，我当然可以吃。你居然直接咬一口，你过分了”  
Joseph Biden把自己咬过的披萨撕成两半，“你一半，我一半”  
吃完披萨Donald Trump想到自己应该把自己现在这个情况发布一下子了，所以就发了个自己过几分钟要直播的推特。（手机当然是一直在Donald Trump手里的，没有手机就不能发推特了，怎么可能撒手）  
“那个等会你帮我拿一下手机我好直播”Donald Trump对在一边收拾垃圾的Joseph Biden说。  
“我可能帮你吗？你干什么。”  
Donald Trump突然走过去把Joseph Biden身上的被子出其不意地扯下来，还迅速地拍了好几张照片发给闺女，然后说“不帮忙我就让我闺女把你裸照发到全世界”  
“……”Joseph Biden（内心:我好像才是被占便宜的吧）  
我是开始直播的分割线  
在看到出现在直播里的是一个金发美女的时候，人们觉得Donald Trump的账号真的是被人给盗了。还有人说这妹子是Donald Trump的私生女或者情人什么的。  
等到Donald Trump说自己和马克龙一样变成妹子的时候，评论一大片不相信的声音，还以为这是黑客在搞笑。然后一堆看热闹不嫌事大的网友直接开始刷美女约吗？长得很好看什么的。  
Donald Trump看着很生气然后把一些评论读出来，导致拿着手机的Joseph Biden憋笑把手机弄得很晃。  
Donald Trump有点生气的说:“在手抖我就发你照片”  
???评论一片迷惑  
恰巧这时候伊万卡发的说正式声明说Donald Trump边妹子了，然后直播瞬间又进来一堆人，宕机了将近五分钟。  
然后有一堆刷  
正好你和Joseph Biden都离婚了，你干脆嫁给他改当第一●夫人就不用离开白●宫了。  
Trudin cp我可以  
在一起，在一起，在一起  
的评论  
Donald Trump直接啥都没想说“谁想和Joseph Biden那个老年痴呆结婚。他那啥还没我大……我还没输……（此处省略一堆diss）”  
听到Donald Trump开始人身攻击自己Joseph Biden也没憋住说话“我不是老年痴呆，还有请你有一点风度不要人身攻击我”  
！！！！有人认出Joseph Biden的声音，直播直接炸了，一堆刷在一起，还有一堆现场把ao3黄文片段搬上来的  
在之后又眼尖的认出Donald Trump身上衣服是昨天Joseph Biden穿的，直播直接被疯狂涌进来的人给弄中断了。  
十分钟后新闻头条:选举改爱情片，Donald Trump和Joseph Biden地下情曝光?


End file.
